


Summer Peaches and Red Wine.

by Manae133033



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Love, Marrige, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manae133033/pseuds/Manae133033
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small town of Macon, Geriogia there are secrets behind every door. For Carol Peletier it's that her "loving" husband abuses her. Even though she had been married for ten years and won  a battle with cancer, she wanted her life to end.  That was all until she met a mechanic by the name of Daryl Dixion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind every door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I am a huge fan of both AMC's show The Walking Dead and Tale-Tell's game The Walking Dead. It's a crossover kind of thing. I hope you guy's enjoy.

"Stupid bitch" Ed Peletier mumbled as his wife got up off of the floor. Carol and Ed had been married for ten years. Over those ten years, she had been pregnant twice. Sadly, her first baby didn't survive in the womb, due to one of Ed's infamous drunken rampages. Her secound baby, Sophia, was beautiful and intelligent. Everything Carol wasn't. She wasn't jealous. Not by a long shot. She was worried. Lately she had been watching Ed watch Sophia. He had a look in his eyes no father should have when looking at his eight year old daughter. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a sharp slap. Lately Carol had been saving money up to leave him. Her plan was to take Sophia up to her fathers place. Until Ed found the money. "You're a disgusting, unfaithful, greedy bitch. Do you know how well I treat you?" He screamed in her face. "Yes, sir" She answered meekly. "Who allowed you to take chemo when you were dying? I should have let the cancer eat your heart" Ed grumbled. "Stupid bitch can't even pour a cup of coffee right." He said. She cleaned up the broken glass and streightened herself out. Ed left for work, without telling her anything. She let the tears fall as she heared his car pull away. She always thought cops were supose to be good guys.

 

Rick Grimes escorted the newest member of the Macon Police Department into the building. "New here?" Rick asked. "Nah, I was born and raised here. I moved to Virginia for a while, got married, found her cheating and I almost killed the guy. I beat him pretty badly in a fight and did some time. I decided to become a cop and I also met my current fiance at the Police Acadmy" Lee Everate smirked. Rick liked Lee. He lived next door to him with his fiance and a little girl. He didn't know the details. "Hey buddy, I'm Shane" A new voice said. Lee smiled. "Are all the cops here so cool?" Lee laughed. "Not all of them" Shane mumbled as a pissed off Ed Peletier walked in. "Hey. I'm Lee Everate" Lee attempted to say. "Back off nig." Ed barked. "Woah dude, you need to chill" Lee yelled. "How's Sophia and Carol?" Rick asked getting between the two. "Still dumb as a couple of bricks" He laughed to himself. Lee eyed the over weight, balding man. He got an odd vibe from him, and it wasn't good.

 

Carley Jones stood at a red door connected to a yellow house. "Why are we here Carley?" her adopted daughter asked. "To make some new friends Clem. Who knows? I'm sure there are tons of kids here." She smiled. The door opened to reveal a woman a few years older than herself with a busted eye. "Hello. I'm Clemintine." The small girl said with a smile. "And I'm Carley." Carley smiled brightly. "We just moved into the neighbor hood" she added and watched the woman put a hand to her forehead. "I meant to bring you a welcome basket! Come on in. I'm Carol. Carol Peletier." She answered politely. "I apologize for the mess" Carol said. How long had it been that she had a conversation that wasn't about sex with her sleezy husband or about her daughter's good grades? Carley noticed her house was in tip-top condition. "What happened to your eye?" The small girl asked. "Clem!" Carley scolded. "No, it's fine. I just walked into the door while making dinner. I'm a huge clutz" Carol laughed nervously. She was always a bad liar but she had learned to improve her skills. "Can I get you a drink?" Carol offered. She poured some wine for herself and Carley, chocolate milk for the girl. "I have a daughter your age. Her name's Sophia." Carol smiled. "You hear that Clem? You can make a new friend alredy!" Carley said. She noticed Carol had some scars on hr face. It was a couple microscopic white lines. She would have to talk to Lee about this. She and Carol talked. They both had a lot in common. She liked the older woman. She knew just from the grace she moved with that Carol wasn't clumsey. 

It was nine o'clock at night when Lee Everate came home. He liked everyone, except that Ed dick, but Rick and Shane were great guys. Kenny would get along with him. "Long day?" his fiance asked wrapping her arms around his waist. "You have no idea." he laughed and kissed her deeply. "How's Clem?" He asked. "We went to visit a few neighbors. We met two sisters, Amy and Andrea, Clem loved it. Than we stopped to thank Katja for finding a house so close to them, and finnaly we met Carol Peletier." Carley sighed. "Peletier?" Lee questioned. "Yeah, why the shock?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder. "I work with her husband. He's a racist." Lee grumbled. "Well, Clementine is mixed and Carol was warm and welcomed us in. She even made Clementine chocalte milk." She laughed. Lee smirked. "How is she holding up?" He asked. "Great! She has finnaly warmed up to me" She smiled. "Yeah, I didn't think i'd get such a sweet kid from a one night stand" He sighed. "One thing you refuse to tell me is if it was Lilly or not." She said. "Lilly cheated on me, I did some time, got out and celebrated, and you were there for the rest. I got custody, we started going out, she views you as her own mother. She's just a puzzle. Now tell me more about Carol." He smiled and she did.

Daryl Dixion wasn't one to listen to small town gossip in Macon, but everyone knew about Carol and Ed Peletier. It made him sick to know she lived near such great people and they didn't give a shit. He didn't have much room to talk. He would see her out in public with new bruises and cuts. Everyone knew about the cancer and how Ed blamed her. Daryl hated that peice of shit. He was abusive, slobbish, and cheap. His older brother by one year, Merle, and him owned the only mechanic place in all of Macon. He wiped the sweat off his brow as his brother welcomed more customers. He noticed Merle flirting with the younger blonde. He smirked as she looked annoyed. "Have you heard about that Ed guy?" Her sister approached Daryl. She had long brown hair and he recalled her name to be Maggie. She was married to his one and only friend, Glenn. "No what?" He asked. "He beat Carol again today" She sighed. She was a nurse. He shrugged. Maggie sighed. She knew Daryl was a good guy just not socialble. He went to work on his car before he had to think of a slim woman with pretty pale eyes and small scars on her face.


	2. A normal dinner with the Peletiers.

Carol took her time shopping for grocerys. Even though she had what anyone would call a blessed life she didn't want it. The only reason she was still alive was to protect Sophia. Ed had only givin her one-hundred dollars to buy enough food for the week, which included Ed's beer. Needless to say, she never had enough money. In Macon everyone went grocery shopping on the same day, Monday, to shop for the week. As she walked up to get inline with Ed's beer, Ed's food, and Ed's cheap-ass "allowence" She held back a tear. The damned ass hole would be pissed if she asked for more money. She wasn't even allowed to work. She dried her tears as she took her weekly groceries. The cashiere rang her grocerys up. She looked at his name tag while waiting. "Ben Paul, sounds familiar. You have a nice name son." She smiled politely. "Th-thanks m'am" He said shyly. She smiled. He seemed close to Amy's age. She smiled softly, seceretly hoping they knew eachother. "The total is one-hundred fifty-nine dollars and thirty cents." He said politely. "uh-oh" She mumbled. "I'm sorry. I will put this stuff back" She said tears in her eyes. She noticed a family behind her already loading grocerys. "What seems to be the problem?" The guy asked. "She can't afford the grocerys" Ben said. If there was one thing Carol hated more than Ed, it was causing a scene. "I-i'm sorry" She stuttered. "No big deal, just add it to my bill. My name's Kenny and you?" He said politely. "Y-you don't have to do that. Really. My name is C-Carol. "Sir, that make's your total three hundred even." Ben said. "it's a good thing I brought CUPONS!!!" Kenny laughed. "Yay! Coupons!" A little boy, identical to his father, replied. She hugged him. "Thank you so much" she sobbed."Woah! Im just doing a neighbor a solid" He smiled. "Heya hun!" He said as a pregnant woman,about Carol's age if not older, waddled in. "Hey sweety." She said and kissed him. "We helped out a neighbor mom" The boy said. 

After thanking the family for the thousandth time, Carol drove to the school and picked up Sophia. "Did you have a good day?" Carol asked her daughter. "Yes, mommy. I made a new friend. She's in my class. Her name is Clementine" Sophia smiled. "Mommy?" Sophia asked. "Yes, baby?" she asked. "Why can't I have a daddy like Lee?" She asked. Her heart sunk. "This is what god blessed us with" Carpol said as they pulled into the drive way. Ed's cruiser was parked in the parking lot. "Sophia, hunny. Go to Clementine's house. If anybody asked whats wrong tell them your mommy said you could play with Clementine." She said. "O-Okay mommy" She said and obeyed. Sophia was such a good girl. She deserved so much better than Ed as a father. Ed was never home until after six, when dinner was on the table and hott. She glanced at her car's clock. 4:45 pm. Not good. "Hello Carol" Ed said. "Hello Ed" She responded softly. She noticed a whole beer case,empty, in the floor. "Why would you let some bastard pay for our grocerys?" Ed asked and stood up. He was only a few inches taller than Carol, but he still towered over her. He hit her. She tasted blood. Before she could get up he shouved her down. He kicked her in the head. A seering pain ruptured through her skull. He ripped her blouse open exposing her plain white bra. Soon he ripped that off to. He raped her. She cried and screamed, which resulted in more kicking and beating. She was beaten so badly she couldn't open her eyes. She called Carley.

Carley was in the middle of cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door. She washed her hands and opened it. She looked down and saw a shaken Sophia. "M-mommy said I c-could play with C-Clementine" She said. Carley was about to send the girl back home because she didn't make enough for four people when Lee appeard. "You must be Sophia." He smiled. "Come on in" She smiled. She put on a extra steak on the grill for Sophia and made an extra baked potato. "Sophia, what's your daddy like?" Clementine asked. Sophia blushed. "He's a daddy. He gives mommy grocery money and a list. Everything has to be perfect. You know, just a daddy" She said softly. Lee clenched his fists. "Calm down" Carley whispered. After eating dinner and playing a few video games, Carol called. "Hey, send Sophia on her way please. I'm sorry for the trouble." Carol fought to keep her voice calm. "Lee and I will bring her over." Carley said and hung up on Carol. 

Lee knicked on the door to reveal a pissed off Ed Peleteir. "Hey Ed. How is Carol?" he asked without his friendly tone. "Fuck off" Ed said. He jerked Sophia into the house and slammed the door. Lee groaned. He almost had the fucker red handed. He left but kept a watchful eye on the house next door. Days passed then weeks and finnaly a year. The beatings continued behind closed doors. Ed was still a terriable person. Carley and Lee really liked Carol. "So my family is having a cook out, you guys want to come?" Lee asked his two friends. Shane and Rick smirked. "We would love to. What do we need to bring?" they asked. "Potato salad and dessert" Lee smiled. "Who and all else is invited?" Rick asked out of simple curiosity. "Those mechanicss, you guys, your familes, and Theodore" Lee smiled. "T-Dogg" Theodore corrected from his station. "We will be there" they smirked.

A year had passed. Beatings and rape were endless in Carol's life. She was saving money up to send Sophia away. Carol had started cutting herself again, as if Ed's abuse wasn't enough. She was a survivor of both abuse and stage three breast cancer. She was only thirty years old. However, these two weeks she would be happy. Every year in July Ed left for two weeks to drink and sleep with hookers. He had left this morning. Hell, Carol made her and Sophia pancakes. Something Ed would have beat her for. She took Sophia out to town with her, they bought books. Like mother, like daughter. She was home alone one day when a knock appeared on the door. There, standing infront of her house, was Rick Grimes. "Everything okay officer?" she asked in a polite tone. "Ma'm I'm going to need you to come with me to the station. Oh, and bring your daughter, and some paper plates." He said in his best officer tone. He was trying not to laugh at her surprize. He knew he shouldn't be so mean to her, especially with Ed, but she needed out of that house to get a taste of freedom, and fried chiken.


	3. Freedom is better then pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't even a thousand words, sorry guys. I will have longer chapters in the near-futcher. Pinky promise. :D

Sophia and Carol had no idea why Rick wanted paper plates. She saw him smirking in the mirror. He pulled up into her next-door neighbor's drive way. Carol smiled. Sophia lit up. Rick opened the door for them. "Thank you Rick" She said tears threatening to spill. No one had ever shown her such kindness. "How do you guys like your burgers?" Lee shouted. "Medium rare" Carol shouted. "And well done for Soph" She smiled. "Heya Sophia! Want to check out the new books I got? Carley and Lee said they could take you with us shopping if thats okay with your mommy!" Clementine shouted, her voice full of excitement. "Can I mommy? Can I?" Sophia asked. "When are you going?" Carol asked. "Tomorrow.'" Lee smiled. "If you guy's don't mind taking her, I would greatly appreciate it!" She smiled. The plans were made. 

Daryl watched the petite woman across from Lee's yard. Glen, Maggie, and Beth stood with him and Merle. "So sugar, how old are you?" Merle asked her smiriking. "Twenty two grandpa." She sighed. Maggie cracked up. "Did the infamous bad boy Merle Dixion finnaly meet a girl he couldn't pick up?" Glen asked with a smirk. "Sweetheart, I'm only thirty three" He smirked. Daryl rolled his eyes along with Beth. He went to grab a beer. "I saw your cross bow, you a hunter?" Some guy in a baseball cap asked. "Yeah." Daryl sighed. "What about fishing?" He asked. "I enjoy it, I get to get my mind off things." He said. What he meant by things was that pretty little fighter that wouldn't give him the time of day. "The name's Kenny, Kenneth if your fancy." He smiled. "Daryl." Daryl said, He eyed Carol from across the room. "Are you single?" Kenny asked. "No offence but your'e not my cup of tea" Daryl said. Kenny looked horrified. "I'm married." Kenny laughed. "Carol could use a nice guy." Kenny shrugged. Daryl clinched his fists. "Too bad i'm not a nice guy."

Ed was on his sixth beer when a call came in from his poker buddy Larry. Larry was a guy in his late sixities. He had a smokin daughter named Lilly. "Hey, what's up?" Ed asked with his arm around a stripper named Stella-Eto. "I just moved into Macon with my daughter. That nig boy Lee Everate lives here and you will never guess who is at his house." Larry said. "Your slut of a wife." Larry said before Ed could ask. "Im coming home." Ed snarled.


	4. Taking Action.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse time! Poor Carol. :,( I feel so bad about writing this.

It was around two in the morning when Carol heard the door to her bedroom open. It couldn't be him. He wasn't supose to be home for another week. She forgot to clean the house. She pulled her blankets tighter. She prayed that he thought she was asleep but she knew he wouldn't care. He ripped the blankets off. "What have you done today?" He asked. "Nothing" she lied. He slapped her in the face. She didn't even flinch. He pushed her down and crawled ontop of her. She tried to fight. Her mistake. He grabbed her wrist and put pressure on it until he could hear a sick cracking sound. She cried out. He smiled. He elbowed her in the face. She sobbed. He took out his pocket knife and cut her clothes off. He ran the blade down her chest slicing her nipple. She choked on a sob. 

 

Sophia witnessed her father abuse her mother. When he started ripping her clothes off, she took off running. She knocked on the door as hard as her tiny fists could. A verry tired Lee Everate opened the door. "Sophia?" He yawned. That's when he saw the poor eight year old girl shaking. "You're a police man, right Mr. Everate?" she sobbed. He nodded. "My mommy needs help. My daddy has came home early" She sobbed. "Carley!" Lee screamed. "What? Oh my god! Sophia!" she said while tying her robe. "Watch Sophia. I'm going to get Rick and we are taking care of this shit once and for all." Lee said. He left. 

Rick Grimes tucked his son, Carl, in and was on his way to check on his three month old daughter when Lee just barged into his house. "Rick, get your gun." Lee said. "Woah, cowboy. You might want to slow down. Now, what's going on?" Rick asked. "Carol and Ed are going at it again and I will be dammned if I sit here knowing what is happening and doing nothing. That may be how you feel, but one way or another Carol and Sophia will be saved tonight. With your help or without it." Lee yelled. Lorie came in. "He's right. Rick I'm fucking sick of pretending not to hear her cry. I'm sick of pretending she dosn't have bruises on her. We have to do something." She cried. "Okay, lets make a plan." Rick sighed.

Ed Peletier had no mercy. As a young child he would torture animals. Now it was his wife. He enjoyed seeing her pain. Within twenty minutes he had already broke sevral of her bones. One of her wrists and several bones in the face. She was helpless. She gave up crying as he cut her throat. It wasn't deep enough to kill her, just enough to hurt like a motherfucker. He smiled and laughed. He felt like a young kid again. He continued to slice her body. He went into the kitchen anf grabbed the salt and lemon juice. He slowly poured the salt in her wounds. She screamed. It was full of agony and pain. The screams grew even more intense as he poured the lemon juice on her wounds. She was begging him to stop. He refused and continued. He started to cut twords her vulva. 

"So what's the plan?" Kenny asked while yawning. "Rick and I will stop Ed. I want you to drive Lorie and Carol to the hospital. Lorie, your job is to tell the truth. Even if Carol throws a hissy fit you still go in with her. Kenny, you stay with the car. If Ed escapes us you will have to take care of them. Shane will be here with Clementine, Katja, duck, Carl, and Judith so there is no need to worry. After that call him and let him know that you are on your way with Carol." Lee explained. "You really think he will be up to hide her and Sophia out?" Kenny asked. "Hopefully. He lives ontop of a mountain." Shane said. "Okay. I guess were really doing this." Lorie said while putting on a ski mask. "What are you doing?" Rick asked, trying not to laugh. "Well, I watched on T.V that people do this stuff all the time. It's appropiate for spy missions." Lorie said. "Have you been watching Carl's movies again?" Rick asked. "Maybe" She giggled and they kissed. Lee held onto Carley and Kenny kissed Katja.

Carol felt herself slipping away. She found herself praying. She prayed Lee would adopt Sophia and that Sophia would learn from her stupid mother. She prayed that Sophia wouldn't marry at sixteen like she did. She sobbed quitely. Her vision was blurred. How much blood had she lost? It didn't matter. She was almost dead when a loud bang snapped her back. "Freeze, motherfucker!" Lee yelled. Ed laughed. "So, nig boy. You're the one fucking my stupid bitch!" Ed yelled and punched Lee. Lee shouved him back down. "Rick, cuffs. NOW" He screamed. They cuffed the bastard. She felt an ironic smile come across her lips. Ed could beat the shit out of her but couldn't stand more than a minute in a fair fight. She coughed blood. "Hey. Can you get up?" a voice asked. "No." She answered honestly. "Come on. Up and Atem." Kenny said picking Carol up.

"Did you get her?" Lorie asked. "Yeah, do you have a strong stomach?" He asked. "I'm not that bad" Carol coughed. "Is that sass I sense?" Lorie asked, trying not to laugh. "No." Carol grumbled. Kenny handed Carol to Lorie. She gasped in shock. Carol was covered in blood and her face was barely reconizeable. "You will be okay" Lorie said and hugged the other woman to her. 

Kenny never cried. He didn't want to sound like a manly guy but he just didn't. Until now. The poor woman was beaten so badly he wanted to give Ed the same exact treatment that he gave Carol. He called Shane and updated him. Everyone with him was okay. He finnaly arrived at the hospital. He carried Carol in and Lorie followed. "Carol Peletier..." Maggie wimpered. "Come on sweety, you will be okay. Lorrie, come help me." she cried. They took Carol in and Kenny called Rick and Lee. "Did you get 'em?" Kenny asked. "We got him. He's going to be locked up for a long time" Lee said. "Good." Kenny sighed.

"She has some stiches, a few broken facial bones, and her entire right arm and wrist. She will need to wear a cast for three weeks straight. " Andrea sighed. "Okie doke" Kenny said. "So, did Ed do this?" She asked. "Fuck yeah. Motherfucker deserves to die." Kenny growled. "Damn" She sighed. "If she has a safe place to stay I will let her go tonight." Andrea said. "She dose. I made sure of that." Kenny said. "Oh. Just bring her back tomorrow and I will get her cast made." Andrea said. "Thanks a load, Doc." Kenny said. 

"Where's Sophia?" Carol asked as she slid in the back seat. She had been cleaned up and was pumped full of pain meds, with more to take. "Lee is bringing her up to this place tonight." Kenny said. "And where is 'this place'?" Carol sighed. "Somewhere safe. Somewhere Ed can never get you." Lorie said. Carol smiled. That sounded nice. She drifted off. Surprisingly, she slept well with the image of Ed being handcuffed in her mind. She awoke when the car stopped. She reconized Lee's crusier pull up next to them. Sophia jumped out. "Mommy!" She sobbed and lightly took Carol's hand. "Hey baby, i'm okay." She said. "Just tired." She added. Sophia hugged her. Carol hugged her as tight as she could. "Let's get inside." Kenny said and knocked on the door. "Is this place really safe?" Sophia whispered to Carol. "Mommy thinks so" Carol answered. She couldn't explain it: maybe it was because this place looked like where she grew up, or maybe it was her mind growing fuzzy from all the meds. Fuck if she knew, but she wouldn't tell Sophia that. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Daryl Dixion.


	5. A not so warm welcome.

"You look like shit" Merle Dixion said as Daryl stepped aside to let everyone in. "I feel like shit, atleast I don't look like you Merle." Carol said. "Woah little brother, looks like this one has a feisty streak" Merle chuckled and sat down next to Lee. "Thanks for taking her in and helping us Daryl." Rick said. "Merle's idea." Daryl replied. "Mommy what's this? Sophia asked holding up a magazine with naked women on the cover. "Don't touch that." Carol said and took it from her. "Daryl, leaving porn all over the place is unaceptable." Merle scolded. Carol had a sinking suspicain that the playboy bunny belonged to Merle. "Are you sure Carol and Sophia will be safe here?" Kenny asked. "As safe as it gets." Rick said. Everyone left, leaving two Peletiers with two Dixions. 

"Here is where you two will be sleeping." Merle smirked showing them a medium sized bedroom. Sophia smiled "Look mommy, a bed. A big bed." Sophia smiled. Merle wouldn't admit that her voice tugged a string in his heart. Carol hugged her close. "You guys have a niceplace." Carol smiled. "Don't get use to it. It aint no permanent solution." She heard Daryl growl. "Little brother, don't be like our old man. You're just pissed you can't shack up with Andrea anymore." Merle laughed. "Andrea?" Carol asked intigued. "Mommy, what dose he mean by 'shack up'?" Sophia asked. "Spending the night." Carol whispered. "Oh. Okay." Sophia smiled. "I am sorry Mr. Dixion that we took up space in your house." Sophia said sadly. Carol smirked. If Daryl wanted to be so rude then he deserved to feel like shit. He groaned. "Dammned kid" he mumbled and went to bed. 

Lilly Jones never wanted kids. Her ex husband, Lee, did however. She remembered the night she was caught sleeping with her boss from the air base, Doug. Lee almost beat the guy to death. After taking a few years to think things through, nine to be exact,she wanted to be with Lee and start a family. So here she was, with her dad Larry, in Macon Geriogia. Some of Larry's poker buddies knew of Lee and had informed him that Lee lived there. She stood infront of a pale yellow house looking down at the address. This was it. She knocked on the door and it opened. A woman about Lilly's age answered. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Lilly instantly reconized the shirt she was wearing. "Who the hell are you?" She asked. 

Carley was momentarily shocked at this bitch's rudeness."Uh the question would be who are you?" Carley shot back. "That's my husband's shirt." Lilly glared. "Oh, you mean my fiance's shirt." Carely shot back. This must have been Lilly. Lee had told her some of the details about Lilly. Like how she and her father were both bat shit crazy. "Get off of my property." Carley said. She watched the other woman glare at her. "Watch your back bitch!" She heard Lilly scream at her. Carley tried not to laugh. The bitch didn't know who she was messing with. Carley was trained in self defence. She could be a cop if she wanted. She sighed sadly and locked the door. She would have to tell Lee about this. 

The next morning Merle Dixion went streight to his garage to start working on the cars that he postponed. One just happened to be Beth Greene's. She was a bit young for his taste but damn was she fun to mess with. He loved the way her pale cheeks flushed with anger. It was an old 1984 mustang that had seen its fair share of rainy days. It just needed its oil changed. "Merle" her voice called. "Right on time" he mumbled. Covered in oil, Merle walked out to greet the young blonde. "Just finished it up, peach." He said. "Peach?" She smirked. He laughed. "You know your charms don't work on me Merle Dixion." Beth laughed. "Than why are you laughing, peach?" Merle asked. "Ahem." Glenn coughed. Merle backed up. "How is she?" Glenn asked. "Who?" Merle asked, his mind still on the blushing blonde. "Carol. Ed is being held in a county jail until he can go up for trial. I want to be Carol's lawyer." Glenn said. "We already have a lawyer." Merle sighed. "You know what he said." Glenn said. "What? My little brother use to be a great lawyer, he just needs to get back on his feet is all." Merle sighed. "But after Jullie do you really think he can do another case?" Glenn asked. "Jullie was a one time thing. It won't happen again." Merle snarled. 

Daryl was about to enter the shop when he heard everything. Before he was a mechanic he was a lawyer, that was true. Jullie. The only name that made him quake in fear. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember. He felt his pulse quicken. Daryl had to get out of there. He hopped on his motarcycle and drove to the nearest bar. He sat down. "Dixion." The bartender greeted. "Theodore." Daryl nodded. "Man, it's T-dog dude." He mumbled and handed Daryl a glass of clear liquid. He smirked and drank it. He gritted his teeth as the liquor burned his throat. "Bartender! Can I get what he's having?" A female voice called sitting next to him. He looked up. She had a decent figure, with long brown hair and matching brown eyes. "What's your name handsome?" She smiled. "Daryl" He grumbled. "I'm Lilly but you can call me yours." she purred. He smirked. They made small talk for what seemed like hours which was mixed with drinks. Somehow this lead to Daryl shouving his tounge down her throat. "Your place or mine?" Lilly moaned. "Here." Daryl grunted. He wanted to forget. He needed to. He needed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I just had writers block with this story. But hopefully this chapter will open some new ideas. Please forgive any errors I make. I get in a big way of writing and misspell easy words. I am so sorry. If I got Lilly and Larry's last name wrong please inform me and I will change it. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and my laptop is completely shot. I need to either get a new one or have the moniter replaced. Sorry guys.


	6. A one night stand aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! Guess who's not dead!! :) Sorry guys. I have every intention of finishing this story.

It was five in the morning when Daryl awoke in the ladies room at his favorite bar. He had, had the best sex of his life last night. The brunette named Lilly was long gone. He stood up. "You owe me one dude." Tdog said. "Just be safe okay? We've been tight since middle school. Don't make me regret it." Tdog sighed. "Thanks, Theodore Good luck at the station." Daryl teased and headed home. He walked into the door and saw Carol standing in the kitchen. Her bruises had started to turn yellow. He sighed. "Why are you in my kitchen woman?" He sighed and noticed the little girl sitting in his favorite chair with a Nancy Drew's book. "Making dinner and I have a name. It's Carol." She smiled. "Do you guys like mashed potato's?" She asked and then took in his apperence. "Nope. You go upstairs and shower." She commanded. It was almost funny how this short woman was trying to command him. "No." He said and laid his hand on the counter next to her. He expected her to show disgust on her face but instead she sprayed him with water. "Are you going to shower now?" She asked with a smile.

After taking a shower, Daryl came downstairs to be rewarded with a heavenly smell. On the table was roast-beef, mashed potatos, peas, carrots, and corn. He was shocked. It looked delicious. He went to pinch a peice of the roast off. "Don't you dare" Carol smirked. He moved his hand. "Wait for Merle." She scolded and it took everything in Daryl to not laugh. Merle came home and they all sat down to eat. Daryl honestly enjoyed it.

Lee,Carley, and Clementine were all sitting around the t.v watching Frozen, Clems favorite movie, when his phone rang. "Everate residence. How may I help you?" Lee asked. "Who is that whore?" His ex-wife yelled. "How the hell did you get this number?" Lee shouted. Carley paused the movie. "It dosnt matter. Why won't you talk to me?" she cried. Lee hung up the phone. "Whenever I leave the house I will need you to lock the door and close the blinds." Lee sighed. "Is your ex really that crazy?" Carley asked. "You have no idea." Lee laughed a bitter laugh. However, soon they would.


	7. Jullie

The nightmares hapened every damn night. Daryl sat up from his bed. Her soft red hair and green eyes were a reminder of him why he should have left town. She was a lot like Carol. Her husband abused her and she viewed Daryl as her savior. Daryl was no savior. If he was then why did he manage to get Jullie killed? He remembered her cries and her pleas of that night. 

The case was won. Daryl had got his girlfriend's abuser put in jail probably for the rest of his life. He went out to buy her a bouquet of roses. He felt his phone vibrate once or twice but ignored it. As he drove home he noticed something wasn't right. Jullie never opened the windows, they made her feel unsafe. So why were they open? He went to inspect when he heard her sobbing. He opened the door. Jullie was lying in a puddle of her own blood. "He was here" she sobbed. "I t-tried to call-" Jullie sobbed. He noticed the bullet wound in her stomach. He ran out as fast as he could to find the bastard, not thinking to call someone. He was pissed. He was no longer Daryl Dixon but an animal of pure rage. He beat the bastard. When he came home he saw that Jullie had died.

Thats why he had to get out of Macon. He had his bags packed and was about to leave when he heard the smallest of sounds. "Come on out" he sighed. He expected to see Carol but was shocked when the little girl appeared. "Are you leaving, Mr. Dixon?" her soft voice asked. "None of your buissness, kid. Go back to bed." He gruffed. " Oh. My mommy likes you." she stated. "No she don't" He sighed. Why was he arguing with a ten year old kid? "Mr. Merle said you use to be a lawyer, you can save my mommy from Ed right?" Sophia asked, grabbing his jacket sleve. "Lets get you back to bed" Daryl sighed and brought his clothes back in. He would leave one day. 

Lilly stared at the little pink plus sign. She was pregnant. She was pregnant and it wasn't Lee's. Now Lee would never take her back. The worse thing was the baby belonged to that red neck lawyer who almost put her brother in jail. She had no idea who he was at the time, just some hottie at a bar. How the hell was she to know he was some lawyer? She placed a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. Should she tell him? How was she suppose to tell him? 'Hey. We fucked in the women's restroom and i'm knocked up. Also your the jack ass that put my brother in jail'? Her life was a mess. If only Lee would take her back. Lee? Lee! She grabbed her keys and drove to see him. She would tell him that it was his! But they had been divorced for a year.."Dammit!" She screamed and hit her steering wheel. He said he would always love her. He told her that. She took a deep breathe and made her mind up: she would be with Lee. No matter what.


End file.
